


Lin-Manuel MiranDAD

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Musicals, The show is called BURR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Basically Lin being an amazing and protective foster father to Alex who is Smol and needs love!!





	1. Chapter 1

Lin woke up hearing soft crying. He looked at the clock on his bed side table and saw it was 3:45 in the morning!! He got out of bed quietly as to not disturb his wife, then began to walk down the hall to where he had heard the noise. 

Lin saw the ligh on in his foster son Alex's room and walked towards it. He opened the door and the sight he saw made in heart break. Alex was huddled in the corner crying, clutching his phone. 

"What's wrong Mijo?" Lin asked as he carefully took a step forward as not to scare the dishevels boy. Alex's body trembles with sobs. His head was in between his knees and he looked so timid and small that Lin just wanted to wrap him in a hug and promise to protect him and that he was safe. 

Lin took another step forward and this time, Alex looked up. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked like a sad lost puppy. 

"Oh Alex" Lin said with sad eyes. " Can I hug you Mijo?" 

Alex nodded and Lin rushed to his side and pulled him in to a hug. Alex sobbed into Lin's "I <3 NYC" shirt while Lin whispered sweet words of encouragement into Alex's ear. 

When Alex had finally settled down enough to talk, Lin kissed him on the head the asked, " Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alex hiccuped in reply. 

"Please Alex. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!" Alex handed Lin his phone with shaking hands. Lin looked at it and smiled. It was an picture that Alex had posted on Instagram of Alex and John holding hands at the beach. 

"What's wrong with this Alex?" Lin asked kindly. "You both look happy"

Alex shakes his head, the with his shaking hand, points to the comments button. Lin clicks on it and sees a coment from someone named @made_in_the_shade. It says," Why do you even try to date each other? Gay marriage should be illegal anyway!! Plus Laurens can do better than some bastered whores son!!"

Lin reads the comment over again. He is furious!! Lin can't believe anyone would say this!!! He can't believe anyone could say this to his SON!!! Lin wants to distroy this homophobic asshole! He wants to sue him for all he's worth! But most of all he needs to protect Alex. 

Lin looks down at the small frail boy beside him. He pulls Alex into a hug. " don't listen to anything that person said. You are an amazing and talented young man and I am so happy that you are in love with John and he loves you so much! We all love you so much Alex!!"

Alex looks up at Lin. "Your not embarrassed that I am bi?"

Lin feels his heart break for what felt like the hundredth time. " No Mijo! I just want you to be safe and happy! I don't care who you fall in love with as long as you are happy! Do you understand? I love you more than you will ever know! You are my son."

Lin stays with Alex and they both fall asleep on the floor. Which is where Vanessa found them in the morning


	2. The Circle of life

Alex was sitting in his room one day furiously writing an essay for his Literature class. He had already written ten pages and it was only supposed to be about three. He bit his lip trying to figure out what else he could write about to kill a mockingbird.

This is how Lin found his son at 7:43 in the morning. Lin frowned. No Alex had a bad habit of working himself to the breaking point. He would often for get to eat and sleep.

"Alex?" Lin asked carefully. Alex made no sign that he heard him. He just kept writing. Lin sighed. "Alex." He said a little louder this time. Alex gave a small grunt of acknowledgement but kept typing.

This time Lin walked up to Alex and closed the lid of his laptop. This got Alex's attention.

"What was that for!?" Alex asked sounding tired.

"You work to hard! You need a break Mijo."

"I'm fine Lin! I'm almost done. Five more hours, tops!"

Lin laughed a little at his sons definition of almost done.

"But you need a break bud!" List says exasperated. Alex just looks at him with dark tired eyes.

" well, if you won't sleep,"Lin says," then how would you like to come to work with me?" Alex looks up in surprise. It wasn't often that Alex go to go to the Public Theatre with his foster father. Alex nodded and Lin smiles and jumps to his feet in excitement. "Great! I can't wait for you to meet everyone on my new musical BURR: an American musical! We are leaving in 15 minutes!" Lin bounces out of the room like an excited three year old.

Alex sits back and sighs wondering what he had gotten himself into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex was in awe as he stepped into the Public Theatre. It was big and had decorative walls and chairs. What struck him most was the size of the stage. It was huge! Alex couldn't imagine his foster father or anyone for that matter, preforming on such a big stage.

Lin watched at Alex took in his surroundings He was proud to have such an amazing place to work and was glad to share it with his son. Lin put a hand in Alex's back and guided him to the stage entrance. They saw a group of seven people on the stage. Alex had met two of them but could recognize all of them from the posters of BURR.

Lin guided Alex to the group and they all looked at him and smiled. " Alex, these are some of my amazing coworkers! Those two on the right at Chris Jackson and Alex Lacamore, who you already know. The two women over there are Renee and Pillipa Soo. He is Leslie Odom Jr. And those two knuckle heads are Anthony Ramos and Daveed Diggs. Everyone, this is my foster son Alex!" Alex gave a timid wave and everyone greeted him cheerily.

"We were just playing a round of musical karaoke for warmups. Would you two like to join us?" Alec asks. Lin leaps in the air like a leprechaun then pumps two fists in the air. "Hell Yes!!!" Lin shouts. " but just warning you, I'm gonna win!"

Alex sits down next to Lin and stares at him very confused.

"Oh sorry Alex" Renee says. "We forgot to explain the rules! Basically everyone votes on a song from a disney movie or Broadway show and you have to sing it!"

"You don't have to play if you're not comfortable Mijo. You can watch?"

Alex shakes his head. "I'll play" he mumbles.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Anthony says.

They went around the circle. Diggs had to sing when will my life begin from Tangled which sounded funny with is deep rapper voice. Pillipa sang Little Girls form Annie. It was amazing that someone so sweet as Phillipa could play such an evil character. Lin belted out Under the sea (his favorite Disney movie.) Then it was Alex's turn. The group of actors huddled together whispering and trying to find a good song for Alex. Eventually they all laughed and separated.

"We found the perfect song for you Alex!" Leslie said.

"We want you to sing _the circle of life_ from the _lion king_!" Said Chris.

Alex looked at Lin and saw him smile in encouragement. Alex took a deep breath when the music started. Then he started singing.

" _Nants ingonyama bagithi in baba"_

Alex sings every note perfectly including the long belting high notes. When he finishes everyone looks at him helplessly.

"Alex that was..." Lin whispers then shouts," that was Fucking AMAZING!!!"

Everyone cheers and Lin pulls Alex into a hug.

"I am so proud of you Mijo. So so proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. That was very bad and short but I did my best. I will post some angst and land tomorrow!! Please comment leave kudos and requests. If you request something I will definitely use it!!! Luv you all!!!


	3. I'll make the world safe and sound for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does not have a good day at school

Lin sighed as he sat down in his arm chair. Alex wouldn't be back from his first day of school for an hour. Lin was nervous. Although Alex had come so far since he and Vanessa has first fostered him, he still had anxiety and didn't talk much. Lin wanted to wait another week or to before Alex went to school but Alex had insisted that he was ready. 

Alex had taken the placement text last week and Lin was surprised to see that Alex was put in honors classes for a grade above him. All of his classes where advance except American History. That was understandable since Alex had only lived in America for a little less than a year. 

Lin decided he should do something worth while, like read a book. Well... He would take a quick look at Twitter first, just for a minute. 

~1 hour later~

The door slammed. Lin looked up from his phone with a start. "Shit" he grumbled. He had been on his phone the whole time. Oh well. Lin was brought out of his thoughts at Alex came into the room. 

Lin immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to Alex's side to examine the dark black eye on Alex's face.  
"Mijo!!! What happened?!"

Alex just burst into tears and started coughing. "Alex! Mijo, breathe!! Look at me ok? Inhale 123 exhale 321. Can you do that with me! 1 2 3. Just like that."

Alex tried to match Lin's breaths shakily but eventually was calmed down enough to talk. Lin lead him to the couch and sat with him.  
"Alexander. Look at me." Lin said.  
Alex hesitantly made his eyes raise to look Lin in the eyes.  
"Alex. What happened"

Alex looked back down at his hands. He took a deep breath, and said very fast,"Well, everything started out ok I guess. I got my schedule, went to class, the teachers were fine, I met a guy named John who offered to be my partner for a science project we have to do, then we went to lunch together, and after lunch I had debate class and I was really excited for that because-"  
"Alex! Breath! You don't have to rush."  
Alex took another breath and continued. " So I went to debate team and the teacher had me debate this dick named Thomas. Well, we were debating immigration laws, and this little shit head Thomas starts going on and on about how 'immigrants are stealing jobs' and 'ruining our country' and that they should 'go back to where they came from.' So then I kindly told Jefferson that I myself am an immigrant and have no intention of going back to Nevis. Then he told me... he told me..."  
"What?" Lin said.  
"HetoldmeIwasasworthlessasalltheotherimmigrantsandthathewasdisgustedtobestandingnearme!!" Alex yelled out all at once.  
Lin was shocked! How could a kid be so hurtful and ignorant?!  
"What did you do?" Lin said taking a parental tone.  
"I told him to Fuck Off!"  
Lin tried to act stern but snorted at this whole new side of his son he was seeing. Lin took up his fatherly manor again, " then what?"  
"The bell rang and I ran out of there!"  
"But how did you get the black eye?"  
Alex looked down at his hands again. His shoulders slumped. Lin knew Alex hated talking and that he should be grateful he got Alex to talk so much already, but he needed to know what happened.  
"After school, the guy, Jefferson, and some of his friends came up to me. They started saying horrible stuff about me and you because we are both Hispanic. I tried to stick up for us but one of the guys punched me and I just stood there and took it like a coward. I'm sorry."  
Alex whispers the last part.  
When Lin hears this his heart breaks. Alex shouldn't have to deal with bullying on top of everything else he's been through!! But Lin also felt a burst of pride knowing Alex stood up for him. But above all of those things, Lin couldn't believe that Alex had apologized. None of it was his fault!!  
"It's ok Mijo."  
Lin pulled Alex into a hug and Alex cried onto Lin's shirt.  
"It's ok. Your safe with me" Lin said. "I'll make the world safe and sound for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! I know there were a lot of errors and I'm sorry. I just wanted to post something for all of you!! If you are interested in betaing let me know!! Please review!!  
> Fun fact, Zachary Taylor (the 12 president) has living grandchildren!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave requests and prompts!! I live for comments. FUN FACT! Did you know that John Quincy's wife was the first First Lady to not be born in North America?


End file.
